Icy Avalanche
| rarity = Rare | transmutable = false | autoDrops = auto }} Icy Avalanche is a Warframe Augment Mod for Frost that grants allies within the radius a protective coating of ice for each enemy that is frozen by Avalanche. Stats Acquisition *This mod can be acquired by attaining the rank of General under Steel Meridian, or the rank of Genius under Cephalon Suda, and spending to purchase. Notes *On casting Avalanche, this mod will create a protective coat of ice on Frost and any allies within the ability's radius, which absorbs incoming damage, grants knockdown immunity and protects against Status Effects. The health of the ice coating is dependent on the number of enemies hit by Avalanche on casting, and the coating lasts until it is depleted by enemy fire or dispelled by enemy abilities like Nullification fields. **Enemies still frozen by a previous casting of Avalanche will not contribute to the ice coating's health. **In order for a larger ice coat to be applied, more enemies must be hit than the previous cast, e.g. 5 enemies are hit for 300 total. In order to get a coating greater than 300, more than 5 enemies must be hit by a single cast. However, a subsequent cast will still be applied to squad-mates provided their current buff amount is lower. *Ice coating health is affected by Ability Strength. *Damage absorbed by Ice Coat is NOT affected by Armor. *Getting hit will not drain a stack from a orb. Tips * The mod encourages building for Ability Range in order to hit as many enemies as possible, as well as buffing squad-mates from a further distance. **However, using will lower Ability Strength, thus decreasing the amount of gained per enemy hit. * Ivara's Noise Arrow, Vauban's Vortex and similar abilities that attract enemies to a single location synergize well with Icy Avalanche, as they can be used to group enemies closer together allowing for a larger number of enemies to be hit by Avalanche. Maximization Trivia *Similar to which coats Ember, Icy Avalanche coats Frost as well as allies with the protective coating. Bugs *Sometimes will not apply to allies for no reason. *If used in Simulacrum Ice coat may at times be bypassed, damaging shields before coat is depleted. Usually happens when changing arsenal while buff is present. Recasting will normally fix this Media Icy Avalanche Frost Augment Build And Demonstration Maximization Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link in the collapsible menu to learn how to build it. *Maximized Ability Duration has no positive effect on the Augment. **Reduces the cast range to 5.1 meters. *Maximized Ability Efficiency reduces cost to 25 energy. **Has no negative effect on the Augment. *Maximized Ability Range increases ability radius to 37.5 meters. **Reduces shield gain to 24 per enemy hit. *Maximized Ability Strength increases shield gain to 179 per enemy hit. **Increases cost to 155 energy. NOTE: Italic refers to the base ability of this augment de:Eislawine Category:Update 19 Category:Frost Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Rare Mods Category:Warframe Mods Category:Augment Mods Category:Zenurik Mods Category:Untransmutable Mods